The Pornomancer
by ArmoredHotDog
Summary: Harry is broke but has an idea. Luna has money but no ideas. Together, they start a multi-million galleon industry, selling the easiest thing to sell in the world. Themselves.


**The Pornomancer**

* * *

Summary: Harry Potter had the idea and the will. Luna Lovegood had the resources. Together, they will build the strongest industry in the wizarding world.

* * *

"So what it comes down to is that I'm flat broke," Harry said.

For approximately twenty minutes, Harry was the richest Wizard in Britain. He got the bounty on Voldemort, plus the fortunes of three families that had willed it to him, namely the Blacks, Potters and Dumbledores, several properties, stakes in several businesses and of course, brand recognition from his name.

Unfortunately, he was also not the sharpest tool in the shed when it came to economic matters, and had then promptly lost his title immediately. First, he had been dumb enough to assume the debt incurred by Hermione, Ron and the Goblin Griphook, curse his noble heart, for the destruction they had wrought at Gringotts. Then he had accidentally signed a contract wherein Hogwarts could utilize any amount of money he had for repairs. And as if to make matters even worse, he had then signed off on leases of several of his properties, mostly the ones people could live in, to a lot of people who had lost everything in the war against Voldemort.

True, he could simply void most of that and move on. But Harry was a good boy, now a good man, and he would not force others out of the homes he provided them with simply because he had miscalculated how much money it'd cost to live.

So instead, he decided to try to make money. He found he could not professionally play Quidditch, he was simply not good enough and wouldn't train up to be good enough in time to avoid dying of starvation, and he refused to rely on somebody else's kindness.

Becoming an Auror would take three years of academy, for which he'd have to pay.

Also a no go.

Finally, through a combination of factors, it became impossible for him to find employment in Diagon Alley, let alone the muggle world where he couldn't even prove he even existed at all.

End result?

He was flat broke and admitting all of the above to Luna Lovegood. The reason why was simple.

He had an idea, but he needed just a bit of capital. Leery of trusting the goblins ever again after being betrayed and screwed by them, he did not go to them for a loan. Unable to get one in the Muggle World, he instead decided to use the one friend he knew to have pointless capital as well as no adult supervision that would hamper it.

"And that's why I want you to be my partner. You will, naturally, be able to back out at any time and I'll make sure to pay you for every last knut," Harry said, nodding his head at his own words. "But if you want to stay, I think we can work out-"

"Fifty fifty's fine," Luna said. "What's your idea? Since Daddy's so busy with the Quibbler, I haven't really had anything to use Mom's inheritance for..."

"Well..."

* * *

Luna looked at the photobook that she and Harry had created. She blushed brightly as the very first picture depicted her with a modified Hogwarts Uniform, the skirt shorter and the house badge removed. She even wore Ravenclaw colors. Her panties were blue, easily visible because her skirt was so short and her picture self was bending over to grab a pen on the ground.

And that was just the start. Luna had made some very specific motions. Every one of them would've looked perfectly innocent. Biting her lip in exactly the right way, walking a few steps in a specific rhythm and swinging her hips more than usual... Well, innocent might not be the right word, but certainly not inherently lewd.

The problem was that she was wearing a shirt two sizes two small, which clung to her budding breasts, and a skirt that was really only showing her panties off more than covering them.

The first picture was mostly just that - teasing.

The second, however, was a bit more... daring. Her shirt was open, though not discarded, showing off her matching bra. Her skirt was gone. She started performing less innocent looking acts. From licking a bloodpop (it was actually cherry flavored) to licking cream off her finger, her mouth was seeing a lot more use. And that wasn't even to mention the fact that she was now fully bent over and showing off her panty clad bum.

She knew it to be her best feature, Harry had told her so during the photoshoot itself.

The third was when she was fully nude. This time they weren't screwing around. She danced to the beat of music that she had never heard before, and with the help of a helpful young woman, did so in a specific way as to arouse the male audience that would be buying her photobook. It was a muggle, but apparently Harry had sworn her to silence and she had said that so long as she was paid, she'd keep the magic mumbo jumbo, as she called it, quiet.

Considering the other option would be to get memory wiped, it was easy to tell why she chose discretion.

Luna most fondly remembered the fifth picture, however. She was no longer alone in the pictures, as she was now joined by her partner. It wasn't supposed to be - the fifth picture was supposed to be her full on masturbating for the camera, to close her 'solo' photobook properly.

It couldn't be, simply because Luna could not really bring herself to enjoy masturbation. Never really had - sh

Harry had been so wonderful and gentle. She had heard that the first time hurts incredibly bad. Hell, most of the girls at Ravenclaw had said as much, and she knew that Ginny hadn't lied when she'd said that her first time with Dean Thomas had nearly turned her off of sex altogether. She got that rumor dispelled by the girl who had taught her to dance.

The first time could be painful, but it wasn't supposed to.

Harry, however, proved it. He had explained to her that the reason behind the painful and horrible first experiences many girls had was a combination of factors. Being afraid would mean being tense, which was bad when your muscles down there had to be relaxed. The boys who 'popped' girls' 'Cherries' tended to be either overenthusiastic or simply unskilled at coupling, which only aggravated the problem, and in the Wizarding world in particular, it seemed as if the idea of foreplay was simply the woman getting the man erect.

Luna had learned from Harry, who had learned from the muggle girls in his relatives' neighborhood, that good foreplay can make sex much, much better. Harry had learned from frustrated housewives, curious teenagers and single young women. He had refined his technique by having more sex in one day than most people had in a month, for every summer.

Not even ten minutes after placing his mouth on her nethers, Luna had already orgasmed twice, and even lost control of her bladder. She burned with excitement when Harry drank it without complaint - apparently there were quite a few VERY kinky girls he slept with back at his relatives' neighborhood.

Five minutes after, she had orgasmed again from just her pussy, and had been treated to the rather strange and slippery feeling of a cleaning spell on her bumhole.

Luna half-recalled, for her mind was hazy at the time, the dancer remarking on the usefulness of that spell.

She didn't know much of anything else about that time because she practically spent every moment in orgasmic bliss as soon as Harry began to rim her. She knew she had peed herself again, from the sheer incredible pleasure. It had been just half an hour of foreplay, of him getting her ready, of easing her fears, of working his fingers into her pussy to make sure she was ready to take him in. Luna was fairly certain she had already gotten more out of her sex life than some people did in their entire lives, especially witches.

She was practically taken from this world and delivered into one of pure bliss when Harry first slid his slick, lubricated cock into her vaginal canal. It spread her folds in such a heavenly manner that neither her nor his fingers could ever aspire to compare to. It made her feel completely full, maybe even stuffed. It really drove home that this is how it was meant to be, becoming one in an embrace so intimate.

And then he pulled back, and she remembered whimpering in loss amidst her tears of joy, only to be filled again, once more being delivered into an explosive orgasm. Every time he pulled back, she could feel her folds trying to constrict around his penis, trying to keep hold of it, to force it to stay within. Neither her body nor her mind wanted to ever let go of the one who had made her this impossibly happy, of the one who had shown her what real pleasure was.

But pull back he did, and it was oh so glorious when he pushed back in. Each and every time, Luna's vision exploded into stars, and little by little, all remains of reason an consciousness slipped away, until all that she thought about was Harry's cock, and everything that she was, every part of her body from her toes to the tips of her hair, was simply a pussy for him to fuck.

She had felt it last an eternity, and still thought it ended too soon.

By the time she woke up, the pictures were ready, and Luna felt unbelievably ashamed that she had passed out, unable to continue, without even getting Harry to cum once. He'd apparently gone on to fuck the dancer while the pictures' duplicates rested in the potion that would make them impossible to duplicate through magical means. For two hours. Apparently Luna herself had only managed to last ten minutes with his dick in her before passing out.

Ashamed of herself, Luna vowed to do better next time.

* * *

She would not do better next time.

The first photobook sold out nearly instantly. Luna was now rather glad Harry had insisted on dying her hair black for the photoshoot, given that they had already sold ten thousand copies of the photobooks, five thousand of which weren't even done yet. Fortunately, from the earnings of those books, and having proof that the business was profitable, it wasn't hard for Luna and Harry to secure more modern printing facilities that would make much of the process automatic.

This prompted them to make a second one, the very next week, with a different outfit this time, instead very brief robes that ended mid thigh and were open to show off her midriff and upper body. No shirt, just her bra.

This time, she had only done a single picture of herself in the full outfit and one of her naked, though she had been taken poledancing and stripdancing lessons so she could properly perform a strip dance for the camera. Now able to hire a proper cameraman, the pictures came out much better, and with the crew that they had hired, they looked really professional.

Once more, it would be five pictures, which would then be separated into many 'sub' pictures of her performing specific actions on a loop. Watching the pros dissect the pictures and separated them was actually very interesting. Watching many of them do it with raging erections was even more so, Luna mused. It was... interesting to, for once in her life, feel sexy.

The third picture was her masturbating solo. With help from her newest friend, Darla the exotic Dancer, they had acquired a variety of muggle sex toys, which Luna had been taught to use for great effect. She had used a great deal of them in the third picture. They had bought six different dildos. The smallest was called a 'bullet', and was only a little bigger than her biggest finger. There was one that was made of glass and seemed to be composed of stacked spheres. There was also one that was made to resemble an overly large penis, done in the same dark tone of the stereotypical African male.

It also came with a helpful picture of a large black man having sex with a small white woman, that Luna found quite... interesting.

There was one that was attached to what looked like a harness. Darla had explained that it was meant to be used on a woman by another woman, and had shown off its usage by putting it on and doing some air humping. It had given Luna the idea to use it to practice her blowjob skills for when Harry finally let her reciprocate his affections.

One of them, however, was kind of weird mostly because it was attached to a pump. Apparently it was supposed to be used as a sort of 'realistic' penis that would spurt cum when you pumped it. Luna had more fun spraying Darla with the fake semen than she expected to.

The last one, however, was one that had Luna wondering about the Muggle World. After all, it was a nearly fifteen inch toy made to resemble a very well endowed horse's genitalia.

That was a bit shocking. It was even more shocking to discover the anal toys, like the string of beads, the buttplug and even the enema. Luna was wearing a buttplug through most of the week, because she wanted to be ready.

She wanted to be ready for when Harry finally took her in all her holes, and was already looking forward to it.

The fourth was once more, mind blowing sex. From beginning to end, Luna spent the entire time from orgasm to orgasm. She was after all, the devoted high priestess of the church that worshipped Harry Potter's cock.

He had even let her blow him, even though she had been quite terrible and choked countless times. It took her half an hour to make him cum, but she had orgasmed from the sheer taste alone, and the feeling of warmth in her tummy where his cum was could only be described as heavenly.

The fifth picture had her balk at first, but apparently, girl on girl porn was pretty popular, especially if men could succesfully fantasize about being in the middle of that girl sandwich.

Luna had half expected Darla to be her partner, but the dancer had admitted to being straight, and as well as seeing Luna as a little sister more than she ever could a potential lover, and while that was some people's kink, it wasn't hers.

Instead, a rather unexpected partner had appeared.

Luna certainly did not expect the heiress of Greengrass to be bisexual, nor to be the biggest slut she had ever seen...

* * *

Years later, Luna would look back and see where the spiral of depravity started, where she 'went wrong', so to speak.

Of course, by then her firstborn daughter was doing her first photoshoot with her elder brother, and Luna was entirely too busy making damn sure both of her children were ready, especially if it meant getting the both aroused by her own hand!


End file.
